


Capture and Release

by Anthela



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a theif, Coldflash Valentine's Day Exchange 2019, Comic, Fanart, Hero!Len, M/M, Meta!Len, and a little shit, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthela/pseuds/Anthela
Summary: It's difficult when you're on opposite sides of the law, but Barry and Len manage to make a game of it. If Len gets called to one of Barry's heist's they set a destination, a finish line, if Barry crosses it he gets to keep his hard won spoils. If Len catches him, Barry has to return what he stole. Sometime's its fun and games, sometime's its more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dann_icqw3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dann_icqw3/gifts).



> For dann_icqw3 for the ColdFlash Valentines Day Gift Exchange.  
> Prompt- reverse AU where Snart's got ice powers and Barry's a theif.  
> I had alot of fun working on this, the title is a reference to the song Capture and Release by Beautiful Bodies


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
